Dragon Ball Time
by SuperSaiyan2Goku
Summary: Kakarot arrives back in time at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament to stop a new evil, threating to kill goku in the past. Kakarot must stop this evil. Once and for all.
1. Kakarot back in Time

**Dragon Ball Time**

_At the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament _

"Goku, what took you so long?" Yelled Master Roshi.

"Sorry, I swam all the way here."

"Why didn't you use your Nimbus?"

" Because you told me not to use the Nimbus on my journey."

Roshi stuttered for a second.

Then Krillen said, " How can you still be taller than me after 3 years!"

"I don't know, maybe it's just luck."

"We thought you wouldn't make it to the tournament." Said Yamcha.

"You had us worried," Said Bulma, "Don't do that ever again Goku."

"Oka…, before Goku could finish, three figures appeared.

"Well, if it isn't Roshi, my (very) old friend."

The gang turned around, to Roshi's suprise, it was the Crane Hermit Master Shen.

While the gang confronts Shen. Somewhere in a ally, a light appeared and a man came out of the light.

"What year is this." Said the man.

He looked out and saw the gang talking to Shen, Tien, and Chiaotzu.

He said. "I can't let them see me without a Turban."

He put it on to cover his hair, and also put on a coat.

"I am Kakarot, and this is my new adventure."

_ Flashback _

After the fight with Omega Shenron, Goku and the gang went their separate ways, with Goku being the only living soul soul of the gang. But after some time, a new evil traveled back in time to kill Goku when he was a child. So Kakarot taveled back in time as wll to stop this evil, but mustn't let anyone know his true identity. Or everyone will be at stake.


	2. Jackie Chun Revealed

Kakarot looked out and saw Goku, Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, Launch, Oolong, Puar, and Master Roshi walking to the restaurant.

"Well, looks like they're heading to the restaurant. I'm hungry." Kakarot said while drooling at the same time.

He walked out of the alley and headed to the restaurant as well. When he got there, he saw Goku eating like there's no tomorrow.

"There's Goku, do I really eat like that. No wonder Chi Chi yells at me."

He sat down and saw the waiter coming towards him.

"What would you like for the evening sir?"

"I'll have the buffet please."

"By your self?"

"Yep, I'm starving."

The waiter was somewhat confused. But gave him the buffet anyway.

"Anything else?"

"Nope, I'm good."

When the waiter left. Kakarot had started eating and the gang took notice.

"He's eating more than Goku." Said Roshi.

"Yeah, he eating the food like Goku." Said Krillin. "

"Hey mister."

Kakarot turned around and to his horror, it was Goku who was talking to him.

"I'm Goku, who are you?"

Kakarot stood still.

(Think fast Kakarot, don't tell him your real name)

"I'm Go-Kakarot."

Kakarot had almost said Goku by accident.

"Go-Kakarot?"

"No, just Kakarot."

"Are you gonna finish that." Goku pointed to the big buffet.

"Yes, yes I am going to finish this" Said Kakarot.

"All by yourself, who are you Goku's older brother?" Asked Bulma.

"No, I'm just a guy who likes to eat." Kakarot laughed.

"Are you competing in the Tournament." Asked Puar.

"Yep, I'm going to win this years World Martial Arts Tournament. But I just got here, so do you mind if I stay with you guys for the night?" Asked Kakarot.

"Why would we? Can we even trust you? Asked Krillin.

Don't worry, I'm a reasonable guy."

"Okay." Said Bulma, " You can stay with us at the Hotel"

"Thanks, I'll cover the bill for both of our meals"

"Really, you'll do that for us? Asked Oolong.

"That's nice of you Kakarot." Said Launch.

"I'll go grab my bags real quick. See you at the hotel!" Goku yelled as he was walking to the ally he came from.

(I hope I don't blow my cover while I'm with them. I don't want them to know that I came from the future. Not to mention that I'm Goku. I need to stop this new evil, wherever it is.)

Into the sunny but dark sky, the gang traveled to the Hotel.

"So Kakarot, where did you come from?" Asked Roshi.

"I travel a lot, so I don't normally stay in one place too long." Kakarot lied.

"There's the Hotel. Said Goku.

There in front of the gang lied a big hotel. The gang traveled in.

_At the Hotel_

Kakarot was standing in front of a window staring at the colorful city lights when Roshi came up and asked,

"Why are you fighting in the tournament?"

"No reason I guess. I'm just doing this just for fun, Jackie Chun."


	3. The Beginning of the preliminaries

"How do you know that I'm Jackie Chun!?"

"It's pretty obvious that you're Jackie Chun, winner of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Besides, you talk, sound, and smell like him."

"Don't tell anyone, but I need to be Jackie Chun so I can beat Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha. But if I would fight them as Roshi, then they won't fight me at their full power. So I need to beat them so they would never stop trying, trying to be the best."

"I understand, (So that's why), but there is something I must tell, and you can't tell anyone else. Okay?" Asked Kakarot.

"Okay" Said Roshi in a calm voice.

"There's a evil of which I do not know, but he is planning on killing everyone here on the island. So I came here to stop him, so I figured he might be in the tournament."

"Hmmmmm, I think I understand, but Goku can stop him, right?"

"I'm afraid not even Goku can stop this menace." Said Kakarot in a low voice.

_At the preliminaries_

"WOW! There's so many people here." Said Krillen

"Yeah, this is gonna be a tough tournament." Said Yamcha.

"Welcome all the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament." Said the announcer, " Due to the popularity of the last tournament, each one will now be held once every 3 years instead of 5."

Goku looked around and saw Jackie Chun.

"Hey"

Jackie turned and said, "Why hello Goku, good to see you again"

"Oh Jackie, this is Kakarot." Said Goku

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"Attention everyone, all fighters must draw numbers from either table to fight their opponent. This will proceed until there is only 8 fighters remaining." Said the Announcer.

"Okay, I'm 62, it looks like they put me in the latter half of block 2." Said Krillen

"I'm in the second half of block 1." Said Goku.

"Please don't put me against Goku." Said Yamcha. "I'm lucky, I'm in block 1, but in the first half."

"What about you Jackie?" Asked Goku.

"I drew 178, which if I'm not mistaken, puts me in block 4 in the first half."

"Looks like I'm in the second Half of block 3. Said Kakarot.

"What luck, we don't have to fight each other!" Said Krillin.

Then the announcer said, "Attention, each match will be one on one, no time limit. If one is out of bounds, or knocked out, they will be disqualified. No weapons are allowed, expect for claws, if they come naturally. The tournament is not responsible for loss of property, or life."

"Well, this is it, good luck krillin." Said Goku.

"Thanks." Krillin stepped on to the ring.

In a distance, Tien and Chiaotzu stood watching the gang.

"Hmm, that's the same kid alright." Said Tien.

"Are you sure that's him?" Asked Chiaotzu.

"Oh yeah, positive."

Tien remembers when he fought Goku, resulting in Goku getting crushed by a tree.

"I didn't think we meet again, not here. This is gonna be quite interesting." Said Tien.


	4. The Amazing Actor

"Attention, the first match will be held in block 1, will numbers 1 and 2 please enter the ring." Said the announcer.

"Save my spot." Said Yamcha.

"Go get them Yamcha." Said Goku.

Kakarot just starred. Yamcha got on the ring and looked at his Mo hawked opponent.

"Say bye-bye." Said the opponent.

Yamcha readied himself in a wolf pose. The Mohawk guy threw some wood up and broke each one with a punch.

"Hmph, nice, but wood can't fight back." Said Yamcha in a sarcastic tone.

"If it could, than it would have a lot better chance at winning this match then you do."

"The match has started already, please begin." Said the announcer.

The man jumped up and said, "So long."

He kicked, but Yamcha vanished. Then appeared behind Mohawk and punched him in the face. Thus causing him to fall unconscious. Everyone stood amazed. "Fighter 1 wins by knockout." Said Announcer.

"You did it, you're incredible out there." Said Goku.

" Ahh, it was nothing." Said Yamcha blushing a little.

"What do you think, Tien?" Asked Chiaotzu.

"Hmm" Grunted Tien.

"Hey, Krillin is about to start his match." Yamcha pointed out.

"Let's go watch." Said Goku.

"Yeah." Said Kakarot.

"The second match is about to begin, will fighter number 63, please step in the ring."

Then without warning the ground started shaking all of the sudden.

"What's that, an earthquake?" Said Krillin.

Then a giant man as tall as the hotel came and went up the stage.

"Whoa, he's huge!" Said Goku.

"And who are you suppose to be?" Asked the giant.

"I'm your opponent." Said Krillin.

"Well that's funny, because you look more like toe jam to me. You're lucky that I can see the shine of your bald head, otherwise you'll be dust right now."

"Oh, I remember who that giant is." Said Yamcha.

"Yamcha, you know that guy? What's his name?" Asked Goku.

"He's called Anton the Great, he use to be the world's wrestling champion." Said Kakarot.

"Is he strong?" Asked Goku.

"That's an understatement. Anton was so tough, that no one would fight. So that lead Anton to become an underground fighter." Said Yamcha.

"Fighters please get in position and begin."

Krillin bowed to his opponent and said.

"I'm ready to begin now. Care to make the first move?"

"The first move I'll make will be your last kid."

"Hmmm, I doubt that.' Said Krillin.

"When you squint, don't forget to scream."

Anton lifted his foot and began crashing down to Krillin, but he was able to dodge it. Anton punched Krillin, but he dodged that one as well.

"Come on Krillin, keep movin. Don't let him get an hold of you!" Yelled Yamcha.

Krillin jumped up and tried to kick him, but the giant grabbed him.

"He's got Krillin!" Yelled Yamcha.

Kakarot looked quietly.

"Struggle all you want. It won't make any difference." Laughed Anton.

"Oh no, this is not good. That beast can crush boulders with his bare hands." Said Yamcha.

"Krillin!" Yelled Goku.

"He'll be alright." Said Kakarot.

"How do you know?" Asked Yamcha.

"Just Watch." Said Kakarot.

Krillin continued to struggle until he said, "How's my acting?"

Anton stood shocked.

"Before becoming a fighter, I perused a career of acting." Said Krillin.

"You tricked me."

Krillin than slammed his elbow on the giants fist. Causing him to let go. Anton then tried to crush Krillin, but he grabed the giants finger and threw him out of bounds. "Told you he'll be alright."

Laughed Kakarot. "Sir what's the judgement?" Asked Krillin. "Number 63 has left the ring, so that means number 62 is the winner." The fighters cheered Krillin on.

"Hmph, I'm the man." Said Krillin.


	5. Enter Vegeta

**Sorry about the long wait, but my Office wasn't working so I had to use a different method, don't ask how.**

"You did it, that was incredible! You're definitely stronger than you were 3 years ago." Said Goku.

"Outstanding move!" Said Yamcha.

"I knew you'll do it." Said Kakarot.

"Well thanks guys, but relax. This is just the beginning. That was nothing. Just wait." Said Krillin.

Then laughing came out of nowhere. The gang turned around and saw Tien and Chiaotzu.

"Your expectations must be very low if you consider that an accomplishment." Said TIen.

"Excuse me?!" Said Yamcha.

"Hey, where's Kakarot?!" Said Goku.

Kakarot had left and sensed a huge power level. He was wandering around until he saw a familiar face.

"Vegeta!" Yelled Kakarot.

"Oh, it's you." Said Vegeta.

"How are you alive? You died of old age." Asked Kakarot.

"King Kai gave up his life in order to bring me back." Said Vegeta.

"But you're so young."

"Hey! It so happens that I was reborn young!" Yelled Vegeta.

"Oh yeah, I took care of a green problem." Said Vegeta.

"You mean King Piccolo?" Asked Goku. "Yep, here's how it happen."

"Mai, are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yes Emperor Pilaf." Said Mai.

"So, King Piccolo's resting place is here?" Asked Pilaf.

"Yes sire." Said Shu.

"In the bottom of the ocean?!" Pilaf yelled.

"Ha ha ha ha. You guys are the idiots who are trying to release King Piccolo?" Said a unknown voice.

Pilaf, Mai, and Shu turned around and saw a man.

"How dare you speak of me like that. I'm Emperor Pilaf, supreme ruler of the world."

"Yeah, a world of blue dwarfed morons." Laughed the man.

"Listen here, you are facing the most powerful man ever. Now surrender and tell us your name." Pilaf demanded.

"I'm Vegeta, the prince of Saiyans. And I'll blow you up with one blast."

"You don't scare me, we'll kill you and we'll strip you of your phony prince title." Yelled Pilaf.

"You asked for it." Said Vegeta. "Galick Gun!"

The blast nearly killed the 3 morons. Not to mention the beach they were on.

"Poor King Kai." Said Kakarot.

"Hey, weren't you listening?!" Yelled Vegeta.

"Listening to what?" Asked Kakarot.

(Anime style fall)

"Never mind" Yelled Vegeta.

"Hey, you're competing for the tournament are you?"

"Yeah, but why are you competing?" Asked Vegeta.

"I figured that this evil might try to kill Young me here at the tournament, so I thought I should enter." Said Kakarot.

"So you made contact with the past people?" Asked Vegeta.

"Yes, but I didn't tell them anything about the truth."

"Hey Kakarot, where were you, asked Goku. "Is these a friend of yours?"

"Yes, his name is Vegeta." Said Kakarot.

"Vegetable?" Asked Goku.

"For crying out loud, it's Vegeta!" Yelled Vegeta angrily.

"Hey Goku, who's that man Kakarot is with." Asked Yamcha. "

I'm Vegeta! Now shut up!" Yelled Vegeta."

"Excuse me, sir. But please stop yelling." said the announcer.


	6. Sumo

"Well, that was loud." Said Yamcha.

"What was all that noise? Said Krillin.

"It was Kakarot's friend Vegeta." Said Goku.

"I'm Vegeta." He said.

"Well, hi." Said Krillin, I'm…"

"Krillin, you're Yamcha, and you are Goku." Said Vegeta.

"How did you know are names?" Asked Krillin.

Vegeta freaked out in his mind. (Great, I thought Kakarot was going to mess up. Think fast.)

"I saw the last tournament. " He said.

"You saw how Goku was beaten by Jackie Chun? Asked Yamcha.

"Yes, I did. I'm a big fan you Goku. (Can't believe I said that, I just got here and I say that? I think I'm going to be sick)

Unknowing of Vegeta, Tien happens to be listening to his thoughts.

"Hmm, what that guy's deal? What does he know?" Said Tien.

"Hey, how's it going you guys? Hi there Vegeta." Asked Jackie Chun.

"How did you know my name?"

"I heard the screaming. By the way, you need a temper control."

"Excuse me! I happen to be the calmest person you'll ever know!" Yelled Vegeta.

"Attention everyone, all fighters in block 3 please listen up. Fighters number 99 and 100 please step forward." Said the announcer.

"Hey Vegeta, what block are you in?" Asked Kakarot.

"Second half of block 4."

"Good, my turn." Said Tien.

"Fight well Tien." Said Chiaotzu.

"Of course." He replied. "

Have you ever met anyone so pompous?" Asked Yamcha.

"That jerk is all talk. I bet he doesn't make it past his first match." Said Krillin.

"No, that guy is a great fighter." Said Goku.

"I bet he is." Said Kakarot. (Truly, he might be the strongest human in the world. I'm a saiyan, so that's a different story. )

"Yeah right." Said Krillin.

"So, you already had a run in with this loser before, is he as strong as he thinks he is?" Asked Yamcha.

"Yes, he's tough." Said Goku.

Tien took his tonga off, revealing his muscular body. Throwing his togna to Chiaotzu.

"What a showoff." Said Krillin.

Then, a large thump has rumbled the building. Seeing that it was a sumo wrestle.

"Invincible." Said the Sumo while showing off.

"That's pathetic, I'm surprised that he can even stand up." Said a fighter.

"I heard that!" Said the Sumo. "Now say it again."

"What's wrong, you must be deaf." Said the fighter while in a fighting pose.

"Try me." Said the Sumo.

"Sure thing tubby, it's your funeral."

The fighter punched the Sumo in the gut, but his fist got stuck in there. The man struggled to pull his hand out. But the Sumo pushed his face with his hand and sent him flying to a wall.


	7. Safety Torch

Meanwhile, in a unknown area. With two beings watching the gang closely threw a table with a all seeing portal.

"That was funny, that poor guy got slammed into a wall by that sumo." Laughed the horned bulky beast.

" Humans, I'm surprised they are still alive. They get beaten up every day and yet, still alive. What is this, some kind of story?" Said a tall muscular beast.

**Breaking the fourth wall, I know.**

"Who cares, this stuff is funny. Where's that recorder?"

"I'm surprised you're still alive Alpha." Said the beast with irony.

"Omega, look, that tall guy wearing the cloth on his head, it's Goku."

"Alpha, that's not Goku." Said Omega. "That's Goku, the boy young boy with the pointy hair and the tail."

"Found the recorder, what did I miss?"

"Alpha, did you listen?"

"To what?" Said a confused Alpha.

"YOU IDIOOOOTTT! You didn't hear a single word I said at all did you?!" Omega yelled out very angrily with fiery fury in his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Cried Alpha. "Hey look, that Cyclops is going next."

"Cyclops? You mean Tien Shinan? That powerful being. One day, I would love to cross fist with him. But for now. I'll wait until….. Alpha? Where are you? You left me again! ALPHA!"

"Safety Torch! Put on the porch. Safety Torch! Put in your hallway. Safety Torch!"

"Shut up Alpha before I rip your head off!" Said Omega in a musical tone.

**Short Chapter, I know. Writers block.**


End file.
